This is directed to systems and methods for adjusting the manner in which information is provided by a display such that only an authorized user having an appropriate filter can view the displayed information. In some embodiments, this is directed to simultaneously displaying different sets of information such that the different users can simultaneously and independently view different sets of information.
Many electronic devices, including portable electronic devices, can include displays for providing information to users. The electronic device can include any suitable type of display, including for example a LED, LCD, OLED, plasma, projector, e-ink, or combinations of these types of display. Any suitable information can be provided on the display. For example, one or more of text, graphics and media can be provided on the display for the user. Any suitable application or process of the device can generate the information to be provided on the display. For example, one or more media applications, text generation applications, photo applications, communications application, web browsing applications, or combinations of these can provide information for the display.
In some embodiment, the display can have a large viewing angle so that a user can view the information from positions other than straight ahead. While this may allow users to easily view displayed information, the information can also be visible to other people in the user's environment. When a user is displaying confidential or personal information, however, a user may not wish that the information be easily visible to all. To prevent this, some users can place plastic screen over the display, where the screen reduces the viewing angle of the display to a very narrow angle substantially perpendicular to the display. This approach, however, does not prevent other people behind the user (e.g., within the narrow viewing angle) from viewing the information displayed by the device. In addition, the screen can greatly reduce the amount of light reaching the user from the display, and therefore decrease the user's experience, and may force the user to sit directly opposite the display.